This invention relates to articles and circuits designed for mounting thereon, adapted to give an exterior sensible signal when in use.
By exterior sensible signal is meant either (a) a visual signal created by an exteriorly visible light emitting diode (LED), light bulb or other light source; or (b) an audible signal. The term sensible signal means that such signal is sensible to someone near the user or wearer of the article.
It is known to provide circuitry for installation in an article wherein the motion of the circuit while walking causes a light source to be switched on, see for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,350,853 to Ganyard and 4,848,009 to Rodgers. Such a light source must be battery powered and preferably, to avoid undue battery wear and/or battery replacement, means must be provided to ensure that the light is turned off when the circuit is not in use.
There are a wide range of articles which may be combined with the circuit to be described in accord with the invention, to provide visual or audible emanation for amusement, novelty or other purposes. Articles suitable for such application are those which are normally moved in use, whether such normal motion is translation, rotation, flexure, tension or compression. Examples of such articles adapted for use in accord with the invention are: footwear, clothing, pet collars, fishing lures, childrens toys.